


Glimpses

by minaaaa



Category: Soul Sacrifice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Depression, Gore, Immortality, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Magusar, Partnership, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slightly - Freeform, Survivor Guilt, this is really poorly written imo my other fics are better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaaaa/pseuds/minaaaa
Summary: Holding Magusar’s hand, he felt like everything would be alright.(Snapshots of Librom and Magusar's relationship.)





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N0ble0ak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0ble0ak/gifts).

> This fic was inspired by N0ble0ak's Librom/Magusar fics, so please go check those out, they're great.
> 
> This fic used to be called "as long as we remember" and was supposed to be significantly longer, but in all honesty I wasn't pleased with what I had written. 
> 
> In the future, I'm planning on writing a fic that will be what I originally wanted this fic to be. That likely won't be for a while, though. 
> 
> Still, I hope you all enjoy Glimpses!

Librom’s throat burned as he swallowed down the ale. It tasted like shit, but it would get him drunk quickly, and that’s all he really cared about. He raised the mug to his mouth and attempted to take another gulp of ale, but quickly found that the mug was empty. With a sigh, Librom placed the mug back down on the bar’s counter. “Another drink.”

The bartender frowned at Librom. “Pay up and you’ll get your drink.” With a huff Librom began to dig through his robes in search of any loose change. Eventually, the bartender cut off his search by clearing their throat. “Well, since you’re obviously out of money, you’d best be on your way. Just because you’re a sorcerer doesn’t mean you’ll get any free drinks.”

Librom sighed heavily and began to stand up, but was gently pushed down by a stranger’s hand. “I will pay for this man’s drink.” In confusion, Librom looked up at the man who was standing next to him. The stranger was a sorcerer, it seemed; he wore a set of robes similar to Librom’s own, only in a darker shade. The biggest tell, though, was his right arm -- it was a horrifically mutated mass of eyeballs. How many monsters had this man sacrificed for his arm to be so terrifying? The bartender, looking as confused as Librom felt, nodded and began to fetch Librom a drink.

The stranger sat down besides Librom and ran a hand through his graying hair. “I have found you.” Found him? “Who was it that was searching for me?” Librom inquired, suspicion in his tone. The man quietly chuckled. “I suppose that is a fair question. I am Magusar.”

So this was the infamous Magusar. He was quite a bit younger than Librom would have expected, considering the countless tales of his wisdom -- he was likely only a few years older than Librom himself, the only sign that could indicate advanced age being the encroaching gray of his hair. If Librom was honest with himself, the man was quite handsome.

At Librom’s silence, Magusar continued to speak. “You have already heard of my abilities, I take it?” Librom nodded. “I am here because I had a vision. One day, you will become a beast and trigger the apocalypse."

Librom supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised. The blind, vitriolic rage of his right arm had only grown worse over time. He had been heading towards his doom ever since the moment he had sacrificed Sortiara, and it seemed that he had finally reached said doom, or, more accurately, the doom had reached him.

Librom gave the other sorcerer a melancholic look. “I suppose you are here to kill me, then. I won’t fight back; all I ask is that you try to make it quick.” He didn’t deserve a quick death. Sortiara hadn’t died quickly -- she had suffered long and hard before he murdered her -- but here he was, begging his executioner for kindness. He disgusted himself.

Magusar shook his head. “I am not here to kill you. Far from it, in fact. I want you as my partner.” Librom was silent for a moment, before slowly beginning to speak. “That is… why? Why would you not kill me?” Magusar gazed at Librom, an unreadable look in his eyes.

“I wanted to kill you at first. But I had a change of heart. My belief was that no one could ever fully comprehend me. But it occurred to me… That with a plight so dire, maybe you could understand me. That, at least, was my hope…”

Librom was silent. This made no sense in the slightest; if Magusar’s premonition was accurate, as they always were, he would cause the apocalypse if he was not killed before it was too late. Yet, despite all that, Magusar was sparing him. Because he wanted somebody that would understand him.

He supposed that, yes, he could understand Magusar. The both of them were aberrations, after all; Magusar suffered the mixed blessing of being able to predict the future, while he was granted a terrible strength thanks to the ceaseless bloodlust of his arm. Still, though, sparing him was nonsensical. Librom was a danger to the world, and he would be better off dead. 

Librom frowned. “What if I become a beast? What will you do then?” Magusar turned towards Librom. “Become a beast, and I shall kill you. Your life will be passed on to me. That is my duty as your partner.” Librom’s frown grew. “You do not know what I’ve done in my past.”

Magusar hummed in thought. “Maybe so. But I can see that you are a good person, despite what you may think of yourself.” Librom felt impossibly confused. Why? Why was Magusar not only letting him live, but taking him as a partner? 

Librom’s emotions must have shown on his face, for Magusar gave him a sympathetic look. “No spell can be cast that will cure solitude. And so…” 

Librom knew that he shouldn’t be forgiven. He was more of a monster than all of those he had sacrificed for Avalon; he had killed the most important person in his life entirely for his own selfish gain. And yet, he couldn’t help but hold out his hand towards the other sorcerer. Deep down, maybe he wanted to be forgiven for his sins. To move forward.

Magusar grasped Librom’s gloved hand with his own, and the two shook hands. As if by magic, Librom felt something he hadn’t felt since Sortiara. A sort of pure, unadulterated adoration filled his body, along with a strange sense of calm. Holding Magusar’s hand, he felt like everything would be alright. 

After a moment too long, Librom withdrew his hand. “I suppose no matter what I say, you’ll persist.” Magusar wryly smiled. “Did you just now figure that out?” Librom shot a half-hearted glare at his partner, before turning towards the door of the pub. “Should we find an inn to stay in for the night? Night will fall soon.” Magusar rose from his seat. “I suppose we should. I have enough to pay for rooms for the both of us, at least for the night.” Following suit, Librom stood. “Let’s go, then.”

“Let’s.” The two partners exited the pub, Librom’s drink sitting forgotten on the bar.


	2. The Immortal

There was something wrong with Magusar. Librom had only been his partner for a few short weeks, but he had already noticed odd behavior from the other man. First of all, most sorcerers partook in on only one pact every week, Magusar insisted on three. Additionally, he always rushed to sacrifice even the smallest of monsters, as if his life depended on it. Most damning of all, though, was the way Magusar got slower and slower the longer he went without a sacrifice.

Librom pondered what could be causing this as he laid in the bed of his rented room. Was he sick in some way? If so, what kind of ailment was it that sacrificing monsters could help fight against it? Perhaps it was something similar to his own bloodlust. If that was true, they would be even more similar than he had thought. 

A knock on the room’s door roused Librom from his half-asleep state. Cautiously, Librom stood and walked to the door, ready to fight if need be. While all of his offerings were in his robes, he could still use blood magic if worst came to worst. After a moment of hesitation, Librom pulled open the door.

Standing there was Magusar, fully dressed in his robes. Staring at his partner in confusion, Librom quickly realized something -- Magusar looked terrible. His eyes were sunken, his face covered in wrinkles, his posture slightly slouched. And, strangely enough, his hair seemed a lighter shade than usual. 

“Magusar? Are you alright?” Librom asked. The other sorcerer stared at him as if in a daze. “Librom. I need a sacrifice.” Librom blinked. “What do you mean, you need a sacrifice? And at this hour?” Magusar gave Librom a pleading look. “Please, trust me on this. As your partner.”

The two stood in silence, before Librom solemnly nodded. “Alright. Let me put on my robes, and I’ll join you.” Magusar gave him a soft, grateful smile as Librom shut the door. Librom hadn’t the slightest idea what was happening, but he should trust Magusar. Putting aside his doubts, Librom quickly pulled on his robes over his bed clothes, before hurrying back to the door and pulling it open. “Let’s go.”

Without a word, Magusar began to walk away, Librom easily keeping pace with the other sorcerer. The two exited the small inn they were staying at for the night, before Magusar turned towards the nearby forest and walked in. Despite his apprehension at going into a forest so late at night, Librom followed after him.

The two pushed through the thick foliage in tense silence, the both of them warily glancing around in search of any potential threats. They continued like this for what felt like hours, before they eventually reached a small clearing. Sitting on the ground were a pack of ogres, softly purring in their sleep. Magusar limped over the the ogre closest to him and pulled an offering out of his pocket; an axe edge. Clenching the offering in his fist, Magusar summoned a large iron axe. Gripping the axe as firmly as his shaking hands would allow, Magusar swung at the beast’s head.

The axe made a horrific squelching sound as it hit the ogre’s skull. Soon after, the beast melted away into what it originally was -- a small cat. Magusar lifted his hand to the cat and, without hesitation, sacrificed it. Librom had seen this happen many times before, but he still felt a twinge of guilt every single time. Sacrifice was a necessity in order to keep the peace, but watching that poor animal writhe in pain was hard to watch, no matter how justified the action might be.

Over the next few minutes, Magusar paced around the clearing, sacrificing each and every one of the beasts. As he sacrificed more and more, he seemed to regain his energy; Librom could swear that his hair even got a shade darker after every sacrifice. Once the last ogre was dead, Magusar looked to be back to his normal self.

Magusar wiped off his bloodstained gloves on his robes, before turning to Librom. “Thank you for coming with me.” he spoke. Librom frowned. “It was no trouble. But why did you need a sacrifice at this hour?” The other sorcerer wearily sighed. “I suppose there is no point in hiding it from you. My premonitions… are not my only abnormality.”

“Go on.” Librom prodded. Magusar stared into the sky, a plaintive look upon his face. “I age faster than others do, and the only way to extend my life is by sacrifice.” Librom’s eyes widened. “Magusar; how old are you, exactly?” The other man chuckled, though there was a distinctly sad twinge to it. “I do not know. For as long as I can remember, I have been a sorcerer, and I have been burdened by this curse of immortality. I may be a hundred years old, or I may be a thousand. There is simply no way for me to tell.”

As insane as what Magusar was telling him was, Librom felt inclined to believe his partner. He had always seemed wiser than his appearance would suggest, and he had no reason to lie. He should trust in his partner.

These were just empty reassurances, he knew, but the idea of Magusar lying to him was too horrific to consider. As pathetic as it may be, Magusar had quickly become Librom’s reason to live; a reason to keep fighting beyond the ceaseless bloodlust of his right arm and a foolish desire to survive so that his sacrifice of the girl he murdered would not be in vain.

And so, Librom chose to believe in Magusar. “That is… I don’t know what to say, really.” he spoke. Magusar shrugged. “You do not need to say anything. I know it likely seems unbelievable to you, but it is the truth.” Librom shook his head. “No. I believe you.”

Magusar looked momentarily stunned, before he grew a small smile. “Thank you, Librom.” He said sincerely. Librom tugged on the hood of his robe, looking around the clearing. “…There’s no need to thank me. Anyways, we should head back to the inn. Staying out here at night is dangerous.” Magusar nodded. “You are correct. Let us be on our way, then.” Magusar exited the clearing, Librom following a few paces behind.

Maybe he shouldn’t so blindly trust in his partner. Maybe he should have asked more questions, or asked for a more detailed explanation. But Librom couldn’t bring himself to care. Magusar was the only good thing left in his life, and if he couldn’t trust him, then who could he?


	3. Memories

Librom was startled awake by the sound of a bloodcurdling scream. He scrambled out from underneath the thin blanket that had covered him as he slept and ran out of the tent, silently thanking the gods that he hadn’t bothered with changing out of his robes the previous night.

Outside of the tent looked like a war zone. There were scorch marks on the grounds and the trees closest to their camp had been entirely leveled. Most concerning of all, his partner’s tent had been ripped to shreds, with no sign of Magusar himself in the area. A roar came from behind him, and Librom threw himself out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by the gigantic beast that had just appeared.

The thing was like no monster Librom had even encountered before. It almost resembled a giant wolf, but the armor plating its body and the threatening red glow from the spear shoved through its chest communicated that this monstrosity was not to be trifled with. And that was ignoring how it had three heads.

The wolf-monster lunged towards Librom as he attempted to scramble to his feet. He managed to avoid the full force of the impact, but one of the beast’s claws had dug deep into his shoulder. Librom desperately reached into his robes in search of a healing seed, only to again be hit the beast, its claws dragging across his chest.

In a last-ditch effort to save himself, Librom pulled out the first offering he could find within his robes; one of a pack of falcon feathers that he had purchased in a marketplace a month or so ago. He crushed the feather in his hand and, with his new-found speed, managed to dodge out of the way of the monster’s next swing. 

Librom distanced himself from the beast as quickly as he could. There was no way he’d be able to defeat this thing; his best hope was to try and keep his distance until Magusar returned from wherever the hell he had gone off to.

Librom and the wolf-monster fell into a sort of macabre dance; almost rhythmically, the beast attacked and he dodged. The beast’s aggression was completely relentless, leaving Librom with not a single opportunity to counter-attack. This went on for what felt like hours, with Librom eventually being forced to resort to chewing on regenesis seeds and withstanding the beast’s blows after he had burned through the last of the feathers inside his robes. 

Librom collapsed to the ground, completely and utterly defeated. His entire body was burning in agony, the seeds in his mouth reduced to nothing more than a pulpy mess. The wolf-monster skulked over to Librom, each of its steps seeming to shake the ground. Once the beast reached Librom, it drew its arm back in preparation of delivering the killing blow. Before the beast could strike, however, a whirlwind of metal blades pierced through the armor on its back. With a pained howl, the beast whirled around and began sprinting towards the one who had thrown the blades.

Standing at the edge of the clearing was Magusar, his face strained with exertion and robes covered in blood. “Librom!” He called out. “Are you alright!?” Librom attempted to respond, but quickly found that all he could manage was a horrid gurgling sound. A bolt of fear rushed through Librom; he was going to die, wasn’t he? An experienced sorcerer of Avalon killed by a single monster, not even managing to land a single hit on it -- how pathetic. 

Librom felt his eyes begin to pull themselves shut, causing Librom’s panic to grow even stronger. He had little time left to live, a few minutes at the most. He needed to save Magusar. He needed to use a Black Rite. With his remaining strength, Librom dragged his hand towards his right arm. If he could bind the wolf-monster in place with Gleipner, he could buy Magusar some time to run away. It wasn’t a great plan, or even a good one, but at this point he had no other options. 

Librom tightened his grip around his arm, and, pouring all the magic he could into it, pulled. And yet, nothing happened. It was a futile effort. Both him and his partner were going to die. Librom’s blurred vision was pulled back towards the battle by the sound of metal and flesh crashing into stone. Magusar had conjured a shield of stone and blocked the beast’s charge. As the monster laid on the ground dazed, Magusar sprinted over to Librom. From within his robes, he pulled out a healing seed and pushed it into Librom’s mouth. “Chew.” He commanded. Though slowly, Librom did as he was asked and chewed the bitter-tasting plant. Shockingly quickly, the pain in Librom’s limbs faded and his wounds closed. 

Shakily, Librom pulled himself to his feet. As soon as he had began chewing, Magusar had ran back towards the still-staggered beast and began beating it using a monstrous arm. Even as the thing writhed in pain, Magusar showed no hesitation. After a moment of reluctance, Librom pulled an icy sapling from within his robes and joined Magusar on the offensive.

Within moments, the monster’s body melted away, leaving behind the human it once was. Apparently, this monster had been a female sorcerer in its past life. The sorceress begged and pleaded for her life, but Magusar showed no mercy. It was the duty of a sorcerer to sacrifice any and all monsters, even if one might pity them. Pushing aside his emotions, Librom joined in upon the sacrifice.

As the woman writhed in pain, Librom caught a glimpse of her face. She had short, blonde hair; just like Sortiara. Librom jerked his hand away from the woman. “Magusar! Stop!” His partner shook his head as he continued the sacrifice. “This is our duty, Librom. We cannot turn away from it, for the sake of humanity.” Before Librom could respond, the sacrifice had been completed. The woman was dead.

Magusar stared at Librom. “Why did that happen? It is not like you to hesitate during a sacrifice.” Librom shook his head. “It’s nothing. She just… reminded me of an old friend.” Magusar’s gaze softened. “She and your friend are far from the same person.” Librom frowned. “I know.”

The two sat on the ground in silence, tending to their wounds. Healing seeds were a valuable commodity, and wasting them on small injuries simply wasn’t an option they could afford. “Librom.” Magusar spoke as he sewed shut a hole in his robes. “Hm?” responded Librom, occupied by wrapping a bandage around his chest.

“There is no need to hide things from me. You are my partner; you can trust me.” Librom remained silent for a few moments. “…I murdered my last partner.” Magusar hummed. “I see.” Librom raised an eyebrow. “Quite an understated reaction.” He bitterly spoke.

Magusar chuckled quietly. “I should have expected that you felt guilty about the ordeal. You are quite a bit more sensitive than you let on.” Librom opened his mouth to respond, but was quickly cut off by Magusar’s voice. “I do not mean it as an insult. Quite the opposite, really; I find it quite endearing.” His voice took on a more somber tone. “You should not feel guilty for the events of the ordeal. You were simply defending yourself; if you had not killed her, she would have killed you.” 

Librom gazed at the ground. “That might be true, but it does not mean I don’t regret it.” Magusar gave Librom a sympathetic look. “We will always regret our past actions. The only thing we can do is to try and move forward, while avoiding making the same mistakes again.”

The partners again fell into silence. As the sun began to rise, Librom turned to Magusar. “Thank you, Magusar.” He spoke softly. Magusar smiled. “It’s no trouble.”


	4. Black Rite - First Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

“Which of the pacts shall we take, Librom?” As the two partners sat around their campfire, Librom once again looked over the job listings they had taken from the nearby town. None of the options were very appealing; there was a request to take out a pack of goblins feasting on the crops of a nearby farm, but the pay was criminally low. There was also a listing for the extermination of a “powerful monster” with a description so vague that they would almost certainly never be able to find the beast.

Librom held up one of the listings to Magusar, who silently took it and began reading over it. “Is this truly our best choice? This seems… dangerous.” Librom sighed. “It’s better than our other options.” Magusar frowned. “I suppose you are correct. Still, I am concerned. The beast is far stronger than those we normally face.”

Magusar was, as he tended to be, correct. The monster, a strange one-eyed thing with a staff, had already killed another duo of sorcerers before them, their bodies left horrifically mutilated. The listing had apparently been put out by Persapius himself, which spoke volumes towards the danger they would be facing.

Librom idly stoked the fire as Magusar continued reading over the listing. “Librom.” The sorcerer glanced up with a questioning look upon his face. “Are you absolutely certain that we can defeat this monster?”

After a moment of hesitation, Librom nodded. Magusar returned the gesture. “If you are confident in this course of action, Librom, I will not argue against you. I trust you.” The level of confidence his partner was placing in him simultaneously heartened and terrified Librom. In truth, Librom didn’t know if they could do this, but they had no other choice. Their funds were running dangerously low, their food supplies were all but gone, and there were even a few wrinkles that had started to appear on Magusar’s face. 

If Magusar sensed Librom’s trepidation, he didn’t mention it, and the two eventually entered their shared tent -- they couldn’t afford to buy Magusar a replacement for the one that had been destroyed the previous week -- and settled underneath their blankets. Magusar seemed to have fallen into sleep rather quickly, but by the time the fire outside had fully faded Librom was still awake, his stomach churning with anxiety.

With a groan Librom turned on his side. He hadn’t dreaded an upcoming battle like this since the first pacts he had undertaken with Sortiara at his side, when they were both inexperienced novices. Back then, each fight held the potential to be their last. Eventually, one of the fights had been Sortiara’s last. Because of him.

Librom was pulled out of his thoughts by Magusar’s tired voice. “Librom? Why are you awake?” Librom snorted. “I could ask you the same, Magusar.”

Magusar sat up underneath his blanket. “A fair point. However, I am only awake because of your constant tossing and turning.” Librom frowned. “I’m sorry about that. I’ll try and be more quiet.” Magusar shook his head. “It’s no trouble.”

The partners fell into silence. After what felt like an hour, Librom finally felt sleep begin to wash over him, though his worries would still not leave him. At the edge of consciousness, he faintly heard Magusar’s voice. “You have no reason to worry. I am certain that we can overcome this challenge.”

Librom fell asleep with a small smile upon his face.


	5. Black Rite - Second Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't comfortable with graphic depictions of violence please don't read this chapter. There will be a summary at the end. It's still violent but not as detailed as the chapter itself.

They were going to die. The monster had been too strong. Librom could barely breathe, a horrid pain stabbing through him with every breath he drew. Magusar was teetering at the edge of consciousness, the bleeding of his wounds not stopping no matter how many healing offerings they used.   
The abandoned cabin they had taken shelter inside shook with every step the beast outside took. “Magusar.” Librom quietly spoke. “Are you still conscious?”

“I am.” Magusar whispered. He attempted to stand, but quickly fell back down onto the dusty floor. “Librom. I have a plan. For it to work, you will need to trust me. Do you understand?”

Librom was silent for a moment before nodding. “Alright. I trust you.” Magusar gave a small smile. 

“We are going to use a Black Rite.”

“What!?” Librom hissed out. “Neither of us are in the state to be casting any spells, let alone Black Rites! We wouldn’t be able to fight with those injuries!”

Magusar said something, his voice a barely audible murmur. “You need to speak up, Magusar.” Librom said.

“My… my apologies.” The other sorcerer rasped out. “It is true that using most Black Rites would be a fool’s errand in our current states.”

“Most?” Librom questioned.

Magusar grasped Librom’s hand and held it on his chest, directly over his heart. “Magusar?” 

“Librom. Trust me.” Magusar spoke. “Reach into my chest and pull.”

“Are you sure about this?” In response, Magusar tightened his grip on Librom’s hand.

“I’m certain.” Magusar said.

Librom took a shaky breath. “Alright.” Before he could talk himself out of it, he thrust his hand into Magusar’s chest. With a sickening ease his flesh gave way, coating Librom’s hand in the blood of his second partner. He struggled not to vomit. He was usually indifferent to violence; a trait that all sorcerers inevitably acquired. But this -- this was different. This was Magusar’s blood.

Magusar’s face contorted in agony as Librom shoved his hand deeper inside his chest. “I’m sorry.” He muttered. He touched a strange, fleshy object that must have been one of Magusar’s internal organs and Magusar let out a hiss of air from between his clenched teeth. Librom began to pull his hand out, but was stopped by Magusar weakly grasping his arm. He had to do this. 

Librom’s fingers wrapped around what must have been another organ, this one squirming and pulsating in his grasp. He could feel incredibly strong magic radiating off of the organ, and knew that this was what he had been looking for. The Black Rite. 

With all the strength he could muster, Librom tightened his grip and pulled. Magusar let out an agonized scream, which the monster outside was certain to have heard, while Librom struggled not to sob. Librom pulled the heart out of Magusar’s chest and stood there, staring at the gaping hole in Magusar’s chest. “It’s alright.” The older sorcerer spoke. “It’s merely an offering.”

Librom stared at the still-beating heart and, after a moment of hesitation, crushed it. His hand quickly wrapped around the hilt of a blindingly-bright sword. Librom gently touched a finger against the sword’s blade and watched as blood dribbled from the cut that had been made. 

Some twisted, dark part of him had enjoyed that. The feeling of hurting something -- the feeling of hurting someone. He had long-ago grown used to the bloodlust of his right arm, but his heart still ached with guilt every time he felt it. How had Sortiara lived with this pain for so long?

Librom pulled himself out of his thoughts before he could become lost in them. “I’ll be back soon, Magusar.” He spoke. His partner softly nodded in response, his gaze unfocused. Librom walked over to the cabin’s door. He cracked open the door slightly and stared out. 

The monster was staring back, its face pressed against the door. Librom jumped back and, before the beast could react to his presence, thrust the sword into its eye. It let out a pained scream as it stumbled back, the blade being yanked out of Librom’s weak grip by the motion.

The monster thrashed around blindly, the blade still stuck deep within its eye. After what felt like hours, it fell to the ground, body twitching. Even the twitching eventually stopped, though.

Librom gripped the sword’s handle, now slick with blood, and yanked it out of the corpse’s eye. Just as quickly as it appeared, the sword faded into the air. He collapsed onto the ground and laid flat against the cabin’s floorboards. They were soaked with the beast’s blood, but at this point he was so exhausted that he didn’t care. Within a few minutes, he had fallen asleep.

He was awoken by a familiar voice calling his name. He wearily blinked open his eyes and stared up at the man standing above him. “How.. how are you alive?”

“I am immortal. Did I not tell you that?” Magusar smiled, blood still dripping from the gaping hole in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Librom is forced to sacrifice Magusar's heart in order to have a fighting chance against the monster. He manages to kill it and passes out immediately afterwards. He wakes up to Magusar standing over him. He is immortal, after all.


End file.
